I Wasn't Expecting That
by FreckleFace01
Summary: A Percabeth oneshot. Annabeth centric. Set in the future, after they're married. Rated K


**Author's note:**  
 **Hello people of the fandoms! It is I, returned with another story! (Yes, I know it's another oneshot. I'm lazy, okay?) This is, as you probably read in the description, a Percabeth oneshot, and it's Annabeth centric.**  
 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rick Riordan owns both Percy and Annabeth.**  
 **This is a story built around song lyrics belonging to the wonderful, Irish (whooo! H'on Jamie), talented, poetic, incredible, so-good-looking-oh-my-gods-I-can't-believe-he's-forty Jamie Lawson, first artist to be signed to Ed Sheeran's new label. The song is called "Wasn't Expecting That", it's only 69 European cents on iTunes and I definitely recommend you check it out because it is a** ** _really beautiful_** **song. Okay! Without further delay, story time!**

 **I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT.**

Annabeth Jackson took in a breath of cool, crisp air and rubbed her hands together. It was freezing in the park where she sat on a bench this particular November afternoon, and as a result there wasn't very many people around. A young man was busking not too far from her and she could hear the melodic strumming of his guitar as he began to sing:

 _It was only a smile, but my heart, it went wild, and I wasn't expecting that._  
 _Just a delicate kiss, anyone could have missed, I wasn't expecting that._

She smiled to herself, understanding. She thought of her husband, Percy, and his playful eyes and cheeky smile. Nothing that he ever did she could have expected. He was totally unpredictable.

 _Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine, I wasn't expecting that._

In truth, she wasn't expecting him to fall for her. He had so many girls (and a guy) willing to be with him, and after all those years, she presumed that he's think of her as more of a sister. Yet he did fall for her, and it was the best thing that ever happened to either of them.

 _You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said, "Well I wasn't expecting that"._

Annabeth laughed.

 _I thought love wasn't meant to last,_  
 _Oh, I thought you were just passing through._  
 _If I ever get the nerve to ask,_  
 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_  
 _I wasn't expecting that._

What _did_ she get right to deserve him? How he always knew just the right thing to say. How he never walked out on her. How he loved her. How he was willing to follow her to hell and back...

 _It was only a word, it was almost misheard, 'coz I wasn't expecting that._

She remembers the first time he said it to her- just after a game of capture-the-flag when they were sixteen. It just slipped out. He was mortified, that is until she repeated it, and he grabbed her hand and led her back to his cabin.

 _But it came without fear, a month turned into a year, I wasn't expecting that._  
 _I_ _thought love wasn't meant to last,_  
 _Honey, I thought you were just passing through._  
 _So if I ever get the nerve to ask,_  
 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_  
 _I wasn't expecting that._  
 _Oh and isn't it strange, how a life can be changed, in the flicker of the sweetest smile?_

Or a little piece of drool, she thought with a reminiscent smile.

 _We were married in Spring, you know I wouldn't change a thing._  
 _Without that innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed._

Annabeth examined the gold band on her left ring finger. She could hardly remember it not being there. It was such a constant in her life. Percy was such a constant in her life.

 _If you'd not took a chance, on a little romance, when I wasn't expecting that._

If she'd not kissed him at Mount St. Helen's... ...Calypso...

 _Time, it doesn't take long, three kids up and gone, I wasn't expecting that._

Time really had flown by, what with Zoë and Luke out in their own homes, and Rachel in her final year at University.

 _And when the nurses they came, said it's "come back again", I wasn't expecting that._

She didn't know if you could call them _nurses_ , Will Solace and his team of monster-inflicted-wound-healers.

 _And then you closed your eyes, took my heart by surprise, and I wasn't expecting that._

A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek as the snow began to fall, and she looked at the empty space beside her.

 **Fin.**

 **How was it? Was it sad? Let me know by reviewing! And seriously, do check out the song because it's amazing. I'm also on Wattpad under the name "FreckleFace" so you can check it out there and vote if you liked it! Lots of love until next time, FreckleFace01 Xxx**


End file.
